fantasyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Archimonde Slugworth
Archimonde Slugworth also known as Archimonde is the main antagonist of Warcraft: Test Map, He is The Entertainment of the Dreadlord of the People life many after quartered potion for the food pieces of Archimonde spaces and Tichondrius spaces for the life people Mal'Ganis for the Arthas. Lord Archimonde of the light in the Cenarius. He was voiced by John DiMaggio, and by Justin Gross (thought clones of Arthas). Role An apartment (American English), flat (British English) or unit (Australian English) is a self-contained housing unit (a type of residential real estate) that occupies only part of a building, generally on a single storey. There are many names for these overall buildings, see below. The housing tenure of apartments also varies considerably, from large-scale public housing, to owner occupancy within what is legally a condominium (strata title or commonhold), to tenants renting from a private landlord (see leasehold estate). Both words refer to a self-contained residential unit with its own front door, kitchen, toilet (room), and bathroom. In some parts of the world, the word apartment refers to a purpose-built unit in a building, whereas the word flat means a converted unit in an older building, usually a big house. In other places the terms are interchangeable. The term apartment is favored in North America (although in some cities flat is used for a unit which is part of a house containing two or three units, typically one to a floorneeded). In the UK, the term apartment is more usual in professional real estate and architectural circles where otherwise the term flat is used commonly, but not exclusively, for an apartment on a single level (hence a 'flat' apartment). In some countries the word "unit" is a more general term referring to both apartments and rental business suites. The word 'unit' is generally used only in the context of a specific building; e.g., "This building has three units" or "I'm going to rent a unit in this building", but not "I'm going to rent a unit somewhere". Some buildings can be characterized as 'mixed use buildings', meaning part of the building is for commercial, business, or office use, usually on the first floor or first couple of floors, and one or more apartments are found in the rest of the building, usually on the upper floors. Tenement law refers to the feudal basis of permanent property such as land or rents. It may be found combined as in "Messuage or Tenement" to encompass all the land, buildings and other assets of a property. In the United States, some apartment-dwellers own their units, either as co-ops, in which the residents own shares of a corporation that owns the building or development; or in condominiums, whose residents own their apartments and share ownership of the public spaces. Most apartments are in buildings designed for the purpose, but large older houses are sometimes divided into apartments. The word apartment denotes a residential unit or section in a building. In some locations, particularly the United States, the word connotes a rental unit owned by the building owner, and is not typically used for a condominium. In England and Wales, some flat owners own shares in the company that owns the freehold of the building as well as holding the flat under a lease. This arrangement is commonly known as a "share of freehold" flat. The freehold company has the right to collect annual ground rents from each of the flat owners in the building. The freeholder can also develop or sell the building, subject to the usual planning and restrictions that might apply. This situation does not happen in Scotland, where long leasehold of residential property was formerly unusual, and is now impossible.1 Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Archenemy Category:Aristocrats Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Demon Category:Giants Category:Mutated Category:Brutes Category:Deceased Category:Friend of the hero Category:Monarchs Category:Psychopath Category:Big Bads Category:Bigger Bads Category:Shellophobes Category:Brainwashers Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dissociative Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Rivals Category:Envious Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Twin/Clone Category:Genocidal Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Rapists Category:Greedy Category:Poachers Category:Jingoist